Inuyasha the Windwaker
by DogsruleW
Summary: pg for violence, just to be safe. One fateful day Inuyasha's sister is kidnapped. The quest to save his sister becomes a quest to save the world. He aquires a magical item called the windwaker. what powers can it hold? r r please! zelda X-over
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha the Windwaker Hello everyone! I am alive again!! I have written! Yay! I hope you guys like this! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my older brother, who helped me to get the correct Windwaker dialogue and also helped to edit the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Zelda the Windwaker in any way.  
  
*~*  
  
This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...  
  
Long ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.  
  
It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace.  
  
But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself...  
  
With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.  
  
But then when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand...  
  
...A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.  
  
Wielding the blade of evil's bane he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
  
This boy who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time.  
  
The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend...  
  
But then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom.  
  
The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero...  
  
...Once again crept forth from the depths of the earth to resume it's dark designs.  
  
The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them.  
  
...But the hero did not appear.  
  
Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods.  
  
In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.  
  
What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know.  
  
The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.  
  
On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age.  
  
Clothed in the green of fields they aspired to find the heroic blades and cast down evil.  
  
The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of the legend...  
  
"Big brother!!!"  
  
Kikyo stood at her house and called again. "Big brother!!!" She took out her trusty telescope and looked through. Running, she went up to the small watchtower in the sea beside Outset Island. When she got to the top she saw a boy sound asleep who she recognized as her brother. "Big brother!" Inuyasha woke up with a yawn and stood up.  
  
"I know you'd be here!" Inuyasha looked around wearily.  
  
"Hee hee hee! This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I like to call it "Kikyo's Lookout. So do you remember what day it is today?" She looked at Inuyasha, who had a blank look on his face.  
  
"...You're still half asleep aren't you? Did you forget? Big brother, it's your birthday!" Inuyasha got wide-eyed with surprise.  
  
"That's why Grandma Kaede has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now... It's a good thing I came to find you!"  
  
"You should probably go home and see what Grandma Kaede wants, don't you think?"  
  
Kikyo swayed back and forth and looked at her brother expectantly. When he began to climb down the ladder, she looked over the side at her friends, the gulls. He got down the ladder and crossed a long bridge to get to Outset Island. Then he turned right down a small hill and got to another bridge leading to the other side of the island. He passed a couple odd characters. One was a small boy who had a habit of letting snot drip out of his nose, then sniffling it back up. His name was Zill, and he constantly tried to run after Inuyasha and jump at him. Fortunately, Inuyasha was too fast for his small legs. Next, he met Zill's brother, Joel, who looks up to Inuyasha a lot. He met a woman carrying a pot on her head named Sue-Belle. Finally he reached his house.  
  
He climbed up a small ladder to the second story of his house, where he saw his grandmother, Kaede. "I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha." She held out some clothes to him. "Inuyasha...try these on. Time certainly flies. I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes." She handed the legendary Hero's Clothes to Inuyasha. It was a green tunic and a green hat, along with a brown belt and pants. The clothes were much too hot for the weather they were having, and Inuyasha looked very sad.  
  
"Don't look so disappointed, dear one! Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero in all the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child! In the olden days this was the day that boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the way of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies! But we don't live in such an age any longer...our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows much about swordplay." Kaede then showed Inuyasha the shield on their wall, which was decorated.  
  
"Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days." Inuyasha then put on the clothes, and looked sad and uncomfortable.  
  
"Does this make sense to you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Isn't that nice Inuyasha? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit! Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight. Mmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it. Now go get your sister, Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha then went back to his sister Kikyo, who was still up playing with the gulls at Kikyo's Lookout.  
  
"Ah! 'Hoy, big brother! Did grandma make that outfit for you? But wow...you like you'd be way too hot in those clothes. I guess they're pretty neat though! So, anyway, Inuyasha... can you...close your eyes and hold out your hands? Just for a second! I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging...but just for one day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Kikyo put her treasured telescope into Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"So? Well? Do you like it? I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky?! Hee hee hee! Ooh, why don't you try it out? Right now! Try looking over at that house from here!" Inuyasha did just that, looking at a house neighboring his. He saw a red postbox next to it, and zoomed in on that. He there saw a strange mailman putting a letter in the postbox. He had a beak and wings.  
  
"That postman looks kinda weird, doesn't he? AAAH! Inuyasha! The sky! Look up in the sky!" Inuyasha followed her pointing finger and looked into the sky. There he saw a huge bird holding a girl in its claws. Behind it he saw a pirate ship, which was shooting cannonballs rapidly at the bird. One of the cannonballs finally hit the bird in the head, who then dropped the girl into the forest on the upper part of Outset Island.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help! But it's too dangerous for you to go in there without something to defend yourself with!"  
  
In a panic, Inuyasha ran across the bridge to the island. He ran into the house of the man his grandma said was the only person left who knew about swordplay: Orca. Inside he talked to Orca, who let him practice with a sword. Orca taught him a lot of sword moves and strategies, which Inuyasha took up right away. Soon they had finished.  
  
"And yet..." Orca said to Inuyasha and to himself, "I sense a certain anxiousness in the sword you hold...and eagerness that goes far beyond the mere desire to be wielded on the fields of battle...I do not know what has happened...but I have faith in you. Somehow, I doubt you will misuse that sword. You may have it, Inuyasha. I give it freely. Take the blade with you..." Inuyasha gratefully took the Hero's Sword.  
  
"Since the olden days, this sword has been used to fend off evil. Its blade is infused with the desire to become strong righteousness. Be strong, Inuyasha." Inuyasha then headed off towards the forest where the girl had fallen. At the edge of the left end of the island, Inuyasha saw a sign. It had an arrow pointing up a hill, and said "Forest of Fairies". He ran up a dirt path until he came to wall of trees, and a sign saying "No Entry. The forest paths are closed until the suspension bridge repairs are complete." Using his sword, he hacked down the small wall of trees and headed down the forest path anyway. He then came to a long bridge. Running as fast as he could, he leaped over the gap in the bridge and made it to the other side. He then entered the forest.  
  
He traveled a little bit through the forest, until he met his first enemies. These were small imp-like creatures called Bokoblins. He defeated them pretty easily with his sword and went deeper into the forest. Finally he came upon a tree, with the girl hanging from one of the branches. A branch then broke, and the girl came tumbling to the ground.  
  
"OOOWWWCCHH!!!!!!" She yelled, then got herself together. She stood up, and looked at Inuyasha who was standing beside her.  
  
"Wow. What's with that get up? Well, whatever. So, where am I? Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and..." she trailed off. Then a tall man came into view. He was obviously another pirate, and his name was Gonzo.  
  
"Miss! MISS KAGOME!!!" He ran up to the girl and stood, panting.  
  
"Oh! Oh, thank...thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd..." Kagome thought, then answered.  
  
"Summit? So, that bird dropped me on top of a mountain?" She put her hands on her hips. "Well, wasn't that nice of it!" She began to walk away. When the man didn't follow, she yelled at him. "Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!"  
  
"But miss...what about this boy?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. Come on!"  
  
Kagome and Gonzo walked out of the forests, with Inuyasha following behind. When they got to the bridge, they heard the voice of a young girl.  
  
"'Hoy, big brother!" It was Kikyo. She waved at Inuyasha, and he waved back. Suddenly, the giant bird, called the Helmaroc King, swooped down, picked up Kikyo by the claws and flew away!  
  
"BROTHER!!!" She screamed. Inuyasha tried to chase after her and jumped off the bridge in a mad attempt to save her. He would have fallen to his death, if Kagome had not grabbed him.  
  
"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get a hold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do." The image of the bird and Kikyo faded away as they flew farther and farther away. Kagome, Gonzo, and Inuyasha walked back down the main part of the island, and the pirates prepared to get onto there ship. That's when Inuyasha had a proposal.  
  
"What?! You want to come with us on our ship?" Inuyasha nodded. "Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know...PIRATES! The terror of the seas! What do we get out of bringing some helpless kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get...a headache. I know how you must feel, with you sister getting kidnapped and all...but that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?" Suddenly they heard a voice from behind and turned around.  
  
"And how do you figure that...?" It was the strange winged mailman.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting into someone else's conversation?!"  
  
"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island...that poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird."  
  
Kagome got mad at this. "And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you! Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst different islands. As a result, I hear many things...haven't any of you heard that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the great sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much as YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!" Kagome looked away and said nothing.  
  
"And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Inuyasha here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?...is this true? Oh! And while I'm at it...I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Inuyasha's sister has made it's fowl nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."  
  
Kagome gasped at this. "The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where..."  
  
"So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Inuyasha a little help, now, would it?"  
  
Kagome, stubborn as ever, replied, "Hmph...I don't need you to tell me that! Even if I were to consider it...Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about the Forsaken Fortress...You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you can use a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with. Anything? Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing! Once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better say good-bye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!"  
  
Inuyasha wandered around for a bit, wondering where he could get some kind of shield. Finally he got an idea: the shield hanging on the wall at his home! He hurried back, but when he got there, the shield was gone. He heard his Grandma Kaede's voice, and whipped around.  
  
"Inuyasha...Is this what you're looking for?" She held out the shield and smiled. "...Take it with you." Inuyasha took the Hero's Shield, then looked sadly at Kaede.  
  
"I guess it is true...Kikyo really has been kidnapped..." Kaede began to cry. "What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child? Link sadly looked away, then left. He reached the pirates and told Kagome he was ready to leave after saying good bye to everyone.  
  
"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield...are you sure you can still use it? Are you going to get a splinter and cry? Well, whatever...if you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?" Inuyasha said yes, and climbed on the ship. Pirates hit gongs, and the voyage started off. Inuyasha waved to everyone back at his island. "Good luck, Inuyasha! Take care of yourself!" they all shouted out. Inuyasha waved back at them, and his Grandmother who was standing outside her house. Kagome smirked, then spoke.  
  
"Ugh...how much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Inuyasha glared at her. "Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it. I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know...are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to you island?" Link glared, and looked away. The voyage had begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha the Windwaker

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update!! You know, I say that almost every time…I really need to get better at updating…well, at least I'm updating now, right? Yeah. I've been playing the game and writing down everything people say, which takes a very long time and is just annoying. So I've been procrastinating on playing the game because I don't want to have to write stuff lol. But right now I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead in the copying stuff, so I decided to finally write the chapter…hehe.

Inuyasha walked around a little, exploring the ship. He could see that the pirates didn't enjoy his company one bit. He found some stairs, and decided to go down there. He saw a small boy with broken glasses. The boy saw him, and walked towards him He began talking to him, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"Oh! Well now! Ahoy there, swabbie! As of today…EH-HEH-AHEM! I am your superior…Niko! Now, I promise I'll go easy on you, so do as I say, ok? Right! No, first off you have to take the test all new pirates have to take. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready! You watch everything I'm about to show you real careful-like so you can cram I into your no-doubt mushy swabbie brain!"

Inuyasha felt anger well up inside of him, but for once kept his temper to himself and watched Niko. What he had to do was swing on ropes, swing from platform to platform using ropes until he got to a door, which would close after a certain amount of time. He'd have to be speedy to complete the task, but he was confident in himself…as always.

Inu-yasha jumped and grabbed onto the first rope easily, being able to jump as well as he could. He swung until he landed on the next platform. He did this a couple more times until he just had one more rope to swing on to get to the door. He could hear the 'tick tock' of the timer as the time ran out. He'd only have a couple seconds left to get to the door. He swung off the platform just as the platforms lowered, and he barely made it to the door.

As he stepped inside, he saw that Niko was extremely surprised to see that he'd made it through the test. Inuyasha walked up to the treasure chest and opened it, his hard beating hard. It contained something called a Spoils Bag. Niko explained to him that the bag would hold things he collected from his enemies on his journey. Then Inuyasha suddenly heard Kagome's voice thundering through the ship.

"Hey! Inuyasha! We've reached Forsaken Fortress! Hurry up and get up here!" Doing as Kagome said, Inuyasha made his way back up the steps to the main part of the ship and looked for Kagome.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Here I am! Up here!" Inuyasha looked around, and saw that Kagome was on top of the mast. He climbed up the tall ladder and greeted her.

"What were you doing with Niko? Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game for treasure…were you? Well, whatever! There's something you need to see! Have a look over there…That's the cursed island known as Forsaken Fortress. There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no-good group of pirates we used to compete with…but they were just small-time. No, the place looks pretty dangerous. Ah! I knew it! Look! Over there! By that window!"

Inuyasha looked at the window she was pointing at, and saw that there was a flock of seagulls flying around it.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before?" Kagome asked, not waiting for an answer.

"I'll bet you anything that's the place where they've got your sister locked up…But it looks like the whole place is under really tight guard. This won't work…we'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there. Hmmm…What do we do now?" Kagome thought for a minute, then winked mysteriously at Inuyasha. She then yelled "Sit!" and Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Kagome used this moment to stuff him in a barrel, and Inuyasha wiggled around hysterically.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me. We pirates do this all the time,. Don't worr about it! It'll be a piece of cake!"

Another pirate nearby asked, "Is everybody ready? Never you fear, kid. WE're pros. We're going to launch you good!"

"3."

"2."

"1."

The pirates launched Inuyasha, who screamed the entire way. He hit the forsaken right next to the window, and dropped his sword there. Then he slid off the fortress wall and fell for a while, until he landed in the water by the fortress. Suddenly, he heard Kagome's voice talking in his head.

"Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit. Heh heh… The look on your face…Priceless! Heh heh…I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone, either. I can see what you're doing through this stone, and you obviously you can hear me through it." Kagome then explained that how she would tell him hints through the stone if he was stuck. Link then started his journey in the fortress.

Link slowly made his way through the fortress. There were many enemies there, including strange imp like creatures and rats, and pig like monsters which would through him in jail if they saw him. Sometimes to get around these creatures he would have to hide under a barrel, and slowly walk past them. He defeated certain creatures to turn off the searchlights probing the fortress, and this made him climb easier.

Finally Inuyasha reached the top of the fortress, where he saw his sword glinting in the sun. He ran and grabbed his sword, but an enemy spotted him after he grabbed it. Inuyasha killed the demon, using his recovered sword, and entered the giant door leading to where his sister was being held hostage. He saw his sister Kikyo, along with a few other girls, trapped in a jail. Then, the giant bird from before flew in. Inuyasha drew his the testusaiga, but he never had a chance against it. The bird picked him up in its claws, then carried him off to a window. Through the window Inuyasha saw the shadow of a tall man, and then the bird tossed him away, and Inuyasha plummeted to his doom.

Inuyasha awoke to a strange voice calling his name.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…wake up Inuyasha! Pull yourself together, Inuyasha! Well, have you come to your sensed yet? You are surprisingly dull-witted…" Inuyasha turns towards the voice and finds that it is actually coming from a strange red boat with a … flea's head? He fell back, startled.

"Ha ha ha! Did I startle you? I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men. I am the Myoga, the King of Red Fleas.Do not fear…I am not your enemy. Inuyasha…I have been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister. I understand how your disire to protect your sister could give the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything…but such a bold attempt was foolhardy! I suppose you saw him…the shadow that commands that monstrous bird…his name is…Naraku.

"He who obtained the power of the Gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is th e very same Naraku…the emporer of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of…I do not know why the seal of the Gods had failed, but now that Naraku has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic. Tell me, Inuyasha…Do you wish to save your sister from him?" Inuyasha immediately nodded.

"And will you do anything to save her?" Inuyasha nodded once more.

"…I see. In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward…advising you on what you should do and where you much go. Naraku cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess. The key to defeating Naraku is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?" Inuyasha nodded again.

"In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea! …Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but…although I am indeed a boat that possesses the hpower of speech…I possess no sail. And a boat with no sail can sail no seas. I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal in a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail. I am sorry to ask this of you, but without a sail, I will be useless to you. This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. While the sail must come first, do not feel limited to buying only it. Once you have it, feel free to stock up on anything else you think you may need, but remember: there is no time to play. Come back here immediately as soon as your errands are done."

Inuyasha nodded, jumped out of the boat and swam towards the shore.


End file.
